User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page. Uh.. Is Deadliest Bionicle going to be back? TIL Hey MK whats up kaper? I haven't seen you around for a while. How have you been? Please reply. Your pal Ids :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey, CB here, just saying welcome back to the wiki! --Chicken Bond 08:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes man! Finally you're back! I literally thought you had gone the way of the numerous other inactive users. What a relief! I can't wait to see your series man! Also I have added a new video for all stars and numerous more chapters of running from death and its new paralell Kopak's Hunt 2: KMES Search and Rescue. Once again very glad to have you back man! :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) cool Really hope you like em. And you'd better stick around since the story is reaching a climax and or else I will eat your head :P Once again, I'm pleased to have you back pal! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Name Sure, I guess I still owe you for your suggestion of powers and weapons for Freztrak ;). Anyways, do you have an image? I may be able to judge by his physical appearance a suitable name. If not, I'll just think of one out of the blue. --Chicken Bond 21:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: Re: Name As soon as i looked at him I got a name. How about Narcanax? --Chicken Bond 22:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: So, does that mean you'll join The Ignika League? Jareroden97 17:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Kaper! Kapey my man! I haven't talked to you in ages (Unfortunately you nearly been forgotten here as most of the old guys have left :( ). How have things been for you man? Its been a very busy few months for me I'm just coming out of a lengthy absence on the site from late august, due to issues in real life (such as moving house). My big comeback is planned for next week (hope you don't disappear again before then :P), but I've been quite active on youtube, and a wealth of new videos have been uploaded. you should check em out. How is your youtube endeavour coming along? I'm here to help out whenever you need it (for like voice acting and whatnot :P). Its been great chatting with you man, after what seems to be an eternity. Please reply ASAP. Your pal, Ids5621 Re: Divided We Fall Cool, I've just read! Really good work, there! Oh yeah, nice to see you back again! I was beginning to fear you had gone inactive permanently. Anyways, I hope you're here to stay. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Christmas you say? Not sure....I have asked for a new laptop and a few xbox 360 games, But who knows what'll I get. No lego this year though, I've only got three hero factorys (Furno bike, Bulk and Stringer) and the rest (except maybe meltdown and stormer) don't really appeal to me. However next years sets look hideously ugly, but the pieces are tremendously awesome!!!! If i see one about I'll try and pick one up. How about you? zennez? Ganon, Imydrex, Crustainax, Katron and pretty much all the characters from the Tehktra Nui Saga, apart from some matoran and magneon have been taken apart. All to build new All Stars Characters :) Also, have you seen my new series; The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals? If not check it out! :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boFqsRhg84M Whats your favourite hero factory hero you have? thanks alot man. If you want to see my best animation, you should see the preview for the misadventures of onipex and pals. (IT ALSO HAS THE NEW MAGNEON :D!!) Also, its been itching at me........when are you updating your stories man? I've been anticipating your much appreciated comeback for some time now :P. Oh how I love you :3 just kidding :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: End of Toa Hagah Contest Thanks for voting for Mersery! Also, the contest will end officially maybe about Friday next week. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Divided we fall!! :D I had no idea you had updated it! MUST SEE NOW....PROCEEDING TO READ..... also 2day I'm added 2 chapters to From Death] Well I'm off to read DWF fright now! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Back? Wow. You're back. Hello. It's been an age. How you been? Read my latest blog posts. Thick stuff. Welcome back! (Better really really really really late than never) --''ThatDevil '' 08:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) DWF great chapter man. The Sleep my pawn sleep comment at the end leaves me craving for more!! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:47, December 12, 2010 (UTC) RE! Yeah. It is. I'm on holidays at them moment. But, a friend is over and I'm bisy playing PS2 and watching movies/Youtube. --''ThatDevil '' 05:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re Not much. What about you? XD! I have more edits than you. :P --''ThatDevil '' 07:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) BPY Wouldn't the voting have ended by now, considering it's now 2011? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Has the BPY contest ended yet, or is it still ongoing. I'm getting confused. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] MK Heyy MK! :) I think you should read latest blog. It's about my friends on CBW and you're on it. :D --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active? D: --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 06:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Xev If you recall, Biogecko made his own version of your character Xev, who will later feature heavily as a main character in the Gigas Magna storyline. Since you don't seem to be using the character, would you mind if we used the main Xev page? In that case, could I also use the Sand Beasts for the GMS? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hey! hey thanks man! How've you been? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Q That's a good idea, though I was forced to dismanttle my version of Frostbite some time ago, so he isn't available to me. {Toa Hydros 19:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC)} Hmm. Well, the word "badass" comes to mind. Great job, man. {Toa Hydros 19:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC)} Hey I'm fine, thanks. I not doing much here as I'm currently working on all stars three. How is your youtube endeavour coming along (if you are still doing it that is. It's been a while :) ) cool. Also the pic you uploaded (I saw in the recent image section) is pretty sweet! Ah kaper, its always nice to hear from you :) Thanks a bunch dude, the series was a real pain to finish and I'm chuffed you like it :) You sticking around a bit more? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) hi Kaper, can I join Makuta Kaper's Minions? Souleater Leader Meh 14:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Makuta Missions You can use Jindrexa. Also is it still going on? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 17:49, October 6, 2014 (UTC)